


Aftermath: Taris

by generalekenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Taris (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalekenobi/pseuds/generalekenobi
Summary: MEDIC! Please, somebody -anybody, she’s bleeding out! HELP ME!Carth’s eyes flick open, leaving him staring at the scuffed bulkhead of the Ebon Hawk, rather than the caving-in ceiling of his house on Telos IV. He slowly sits up, careful not to make too much noise in case he hasn’t already woken up the entire crew with his thrashing. He looks over and finds everyone asleep save for Val, who’s staring at him with a furrow between his dark brows in the dim light. Carth sighs and lets his head thunk back against the wall before sliding out of bed and grabbing his jacket to throw over his sleep clothes in an attempt to fight off the draft. Val follows after him wordlessly as they make their way towards the commons room.
Relationships: Carth Onasi/Male Revan, Carth Onasi/Revan, Past Carth Onasi/Morgana Onasi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Aftermath: Taris

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing another planet blown to bits couldn't have been good for Carth, so here's the aftermath of that.

_MEDIC! Please, somebody - **anybody** , she’s bleeding out! HELP ME!_

Carth’s eyes fly open, leaving him staring at the scuffed bulkhead of the Ebon Hawk, rather than the caving-in ceiling of his house on Telos IV. He slowly sits up, careful not to make too much noise in case he hasn’t already woken up the entire crew with his thrashing. He looks over and finds everyone asleep save for Val, who’s staring at him with a furrow between his dark brows in the dim light. Carth sighs and lets his head thunk back against the wall before sliding out of bed and grabbing his jacket to throw over his sleep clothes in an attempt to fight off the draft. Val follows after him wordlessly as they make their way towards the commons room.

Carth has to bite his tongue when they get there, not wanting to snap at Val that none of this is his business. It really isn’t, but Carth knows Val probably means well. Hell, Val’s been pushy, but he’s always backed off when Carth needed space. That doesn’t mean he drops it, no, but he’s at least considerate with his curiosity. With how many times he saved Carth’s sorry skin, maybe he _is_ entitled to a little information when he’s been woken up in the middle of the night.

“Sorry for waking you up,” he says as he begins going about making some instant caf for the both of them. He knows he won’t be able to fall back asleep, he never can after _that_ particular dream. Carth hasn’t had it in a while. Undoubtedly the razing of Taris is what brought it back. He’d nearly lost his cool when they were in Davik’s hangar and the bombs started falling - it was much too familiar to Telos. Piloting the Hawk had been a challenge when his hands were shaking so hard he could hardly keep them on the controls.

“You didn’t, not really,” Val answers, snapping Carth out of his thoughts. “I was already waking up from my own nightmare… force-vision, whatever,” he says, and Carth hums. At least Carth hadn’t been too loud, then. The first few months after Morgana’s death he’d had problems with waking up screaming. 

“Bastila talked to you about the visions yet?” Carth asks, trying to change the subject as he passes a mug to Val. Val takes it, but gives him a flat look that means he knows Carth is avoiding the topic as they sit at the small table.

“Yes. We’re going to talk to the Jedi Council about it,” he says, taking a sip of his caf and closing his brown eyes in pleasure. He’s really quite pretty, Carth realizes, and then takes that thought and stomps on it, hard. He has _no_ business being interested in anyone else, not after Morgana.

“So, do you want to talk about it?” Val finally asks, and Carth drinks his caf, staring at Val over the rim.

“No,” he answers truthfully. Val purses his lips but doesn’t argue. Carth rubs a hand down his face.

“Look… it isn’t you. I told you, I don’t trust easy. I… I trust you, Val, we’re getting there, but this hurts too much. The memories today brought back are too much, okay?” Carth admits, and Val worries at his lip. Carth tries his best not to focus on it.

“That’s okay, Carth. You can talk about it when you’re ready, or not at all. You’re my friend, I don’t like seeing you hurt,” Val says, and Carth ignores the blush he knows is forming on his own cheeks. He didn’t… he didn’t know that Val considered them friends. He hasn’t had a friend since Saul. “I just… is there anything in the future we can avoid to make sure you don’t have any more problems? You said something that happened today made it worse,” Val says, his kind, gentle eyes locked onto Carth’s tired ones. Carth sighs, staring into his reflection in his black caf. He looks drained.

“Planetary bombardments. They… no. I can’t deal with them, alright? I nearly couldn’t pilot the Hawk out of that mess it bothered me so much,” he grits out, and flinches when Val places a hand on his arm. Val doesn’t remove it, and Carth forces himself to relax after a moment. He can’t remember the last time someone touched him.

“We’ll do our best to stay away from the front lines then,” Val says, and Carth is so grateful that he can’t speak for a moment. It's stupid, he's a soldier! The front lines are like his second- like his only home. He shouldn't be scared of the thought of going back, but he _is_.

“Th-thank you,” he says, clearing his throat and looking away from Val’s fathomless gaze, unable to face the sincerity in his eyes.

“You’re welcome,” Val answers, and goes to remove his hand. Carth impulsively grabs it in his own before he really even understands what he’s doing. They both stare for a long moment before Val hesitantly laces their fingers together. Carth studies them, face aflame, and can’t bring himself to let go. In that moment, he doesn't care what he should do, instead choosing to find comfort in the way their hands slot together. Val squeezes, and Carth squeezes back. They sit in a comfortable silence, drinking their caf, hands linked.

Even after Bastila walks in half an hour later and they both hastily pretend that they _weren’t_ holding hands for an inordinate amount of time, Carth’s palm tingles.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @/generalekenobi for writing updates and star wars content.


End file.
